The field of the present invention relates to crossbows. In particular, a safety trigger for a crossbow is disclosed herein.
A wide variety of trigger mechanisms are available for crossbows. Some of these are described in:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,200 entitled “Self-actuating, dry-fire prevention safety device for a crossbow” issued Feb. 4, 1992 to Horton-Corcoran et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,829 entitled “Crossbow dry fire prevention device” issued Feb. 4, 1997 to Bednar;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,520 entitled “Crossbow trigger mechanism” issued Jul. 22, 1997 to Bednar;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,614 entitled “Crossbow with improved trigger mechanism” issued Mar. 23, 1999 to Darlington et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,990 entitled “Dry-fire prevention mechanism for crossbows” issued Mar. 27, 2001 to Adkins;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,123 entitled “Crossbow trigger” issued May 18, 2004 to Summers et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,304 entitled “Trigger assembly with a safety device for a crossbow” issued Oct. 12, 2004 to Chang;        U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0144380 entitled “Crossbow” published Jul. 6, 2006 in the name of Kempf; and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,829 entitled “Safety trigger for a crossbow” issued Aug. 10, 2011 to Yehle.        